


Generation 1, Part 4

by alicecrow6



Series: An ever growing family of Bats and Birds [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Damian Wayne is Blackbird, Duke Thomas is Lark, Gen, Harper Row is Bluebird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Damian Wayne- Black Bird (16)Duke Thomas- Lark (15)Harper Row- Bluebird (13)This is the fourth in a series of Batkids Age Reversal fics where Damian comes first, then Harper, then Duke and so on.
Relationships: Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Harper Row & Damian Wayne, Harper Row & Damian Wayne, Harper Row & Duke Thomas
Series: An ever growing family of Bats and Birds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998205
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Generation 1, Part 4

Damian looked down solemnly at his fallen comrade. 

“Apologies my friend, but it seems you’ve been bested. I will not let your sacrifice be in vain,” Damian promised. Duke made a sound of distress but Damian ignored it so he could focus more on his true opponent.

He took a deep breath, and lowered his second to last card. It was a take four.

“Uno!” he yelled before Harper could.

“Ohhhhhhh” Duke shouted from beside him. His support was appreciated.

“Fuck” Harper hissed. She sulkily picked up four cards and Damian grinned smugly at the sight. 

Duke smiled just as smugly, his hand had half the deck (courtesy of Harper) but you almost couldn't tell from the way he was laughing maniacally.

From there it was a simple win for him.

“I hate playing with you” Harper complained

“Oh boo-hoo” Duke shot back in Damian’s place. It seems he was still bitter over the utter barrage of attacks Harper had leveled at him.

“I’m sorry Duke but was I talking to you?” Harper asks mockingly.

“Apology accepted” Duke grins unapologetically.

Damian sighed at them. 

As one, they turned to him.

“Did you just sigh at us?” Duke asks with fake offense.

“The nerve” Harper adds helpfully.

“The gall” Duke carries.

“The self-esteem such a thing would take” Harper places a hand on her heart and Duke nods erratically in agreement.

“For shame,” Duke says sternly.

“For shame” echoed Harper.

For a moment both shake their head morosely.

Then they’re exterior cracks and they start laughing, all the while Damian’s left wishing he had better crime-fighting partners.

“I think I’m having an allergic reaction to stabbing,” Duke says into his comm one night.

“You've been stabbed?!” Damian asks in alarm.

“But more importantly he’s having an allergic reaction to it,” Harper adds unhelpfully.

“So turns out I have superpowers,” Duke says unexpectedly on a slow night.

“I once had superpowers,” Damian says with a faraway look in his eyes.

“We know Damian” Harper rolls her eyes as she pats Damian on the shoulder mockingly.

“It was awesome,” Damian continues.

“We know Damian,” Harper sighs.

“Hm,” Damian says distractedly as he looks over his case.

“Duke, watch this,” Harper whispers on the other side of the room. 

Duke walks over and waits for Harper to show him whatever she wanted to show him.

“Hmm” Harper hums. Duke opens his mouth to sarcastically reply that he knew she could hum but he’s stopped by the sound echoing

“Hmmm” Harper hums, this time in a different tone.

“Hmmmm” Damian copies without looking up from his paperwork.

“Hmmmmm” Harper’s pitch goes even higher.

“Hmmm- oh fuck off Harper!” When Damian looks up there is rage in his eyes but Duke can't take that seriously because when he spoke his voice was as high as a chipmunk’s on crack.

“Hello father,” Damian greets quietly.

“Hello Damian,” Bruce says with a smile.

“Hello Duke,” Duke mocks from behind them.

“Damian stop leaving money at my house! I’m not a fucking charity case!” Harper screams at a poor unexpecting Damian.

Duke does the smart thing and fucking leaves as soon as an angry Harper appears at the door.

Damian wishes desperately that Duke had taken him along.

Instead the man’s a goddamn coward that leaves his own brother to their fate.

“I don't think you're a charity case, I just wanted to help!” Damian tries to defend.

“I don't give a flying fuck what you wanted!”

“Hey, little bird” Damian coos softly to the toddler in Harper’s arms. Harper smiles at him before a more firm expression takes over.

She makes a motion for him to get inside and Damian does so.

Duke sits contently on the couch, playing on his phone as he waits patiently for the meeting to start. He puts it away when he catches sight of Damian.

Harper quickly goes and puts Cullen to bed before returning.

“Okay, first order of business, Duke has superpowers. Do we know what they are exactly?” Harper asks.

“I have already made a PowerPoint presentation for this topic,” Damian begins to say as he stands up.

Both Harper and Duke groan.

“Of fucking course you did” Duke whispers in distress.

Harper exchanges a look of understanding and dread.

Three hours later Harper and Duke are exhausted.

By contrast, Damian is unnaturally energized.

“Stop stealing our youth you goblin,” Harper whines. Duke makes a pathetic noise of agreement.

Damian simply laughs evilly, the sadist.

“Okay so what’s our second order of business?“ Damian asks as he ruthlessly jumps right onto Harper and Duke’s prone bodies.

“Jesus fucking christ!” Duke shouts as boney elbows go straight into his gut.

“Damian, what the fuck?” Harper groans in pain.

Damian simply laughs evilly, the fucking sadist.

After a few seconds of adjustment, they finally settle down again.

“Um, so I have a new team?” Duke says hesitantly.

Both Harper and Damian laser focus on him and Duke regrets his life.

“Excuse me?” Harper asks dangerously.

“Well, uh, Bruce thought I should make some friends you know? So he gave me a mission to make a new team compiled of kids around my age. People with powers so that they can help me out,”

“What the fuck are we? Chopped liver?” Harper seethes.

“No, of course not!” Duke is quick to assure.

“I don't know what father is trying to do by making you do this but I promise I’ll get to the bottom of this,” Damian swore. Duke smiled as Harper nodded her head in agreement.

“Love you guys,” he told them honestly.

“Love you too!” Harper said easily as Damian froze up.

A few seconds went by as Damian opened and closed his mouth.

“I value you as well Duke,” Damian finally said.

Harper groans and Duke laughs.

“Just say you love him too, you absolute step ladder,” Harper complained.

“Never mind that! What's our next order of business?” Damian’s face was flushed red and Duke grinned at the sight.

“Well, what's going on with Batman recently?” Harper asks.

The conversation moves on.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian Wayne- Black Bird (16)  
> Duke Thomas- Lark (15)  
> Harper Row- Bluebird (13)
> 
> Next up is a look at Duke's team.


End file.
